Potion Commotion
by NekoofWanton
Summary: My OC Kiki uses her most recent potion on two familiar blond boys. Gil/Johnny. Sorry for crappy summary. Rated for yaoi/slash/twink hawtness.


**Disclaimer:** Kiki, Xiao and the plot are the only things I own here. Oh, and my pervertedness/yaoi fangirlism. Johnny Test, Gil, Sissy and Dukey belong to Scott.

**A/N:** This is the first ever JT slash/GilxJohnny fanfic ever (or so I think). If you leave comments/reviews, please be nice.

It was an average day in Porkbelly for once. Little did we know that chaos would soon unravel in the hands of a young Witchi....

That Witchi was 12-year-old Kiki Yin, who was conversing with her close friend, Sissy Bladely, in Gil's front yard while said surfer teen was doing skateboard tricks on the sidewalk.

**Sissy: **So what crazy spell have you been working on now?

**Kiki:** It's a potion, not a spell. And it's called 'Essence of Ecstasy'.

**Sissy:** Oh, do tell~.

**Kiki:** It makes however you use it on unable to resist their ultimate desires....or something like that.

**Sissy:** And let me guess, you're gonna get Test involved somehow.

**Kiki:** Yup~!

**Sissy:** Sweet~! I'll get the cameras!

Suddenly Xiao, Kiki's talking 'pet' ferret, walked outside.

**Xiao: **Just what are you girls up to?

**Kiki/Sissy:** Nothin~.

**Xiao:** Oh really? *holds up potion bottle without a cap* Because I found this. Do you know how dangerous it is to leave sacred potions out like this? *Kiki makes mouthing motions with her hand, Sissy giggles.* Are you mocking me!?"

**Kiki: **Well if you weren't so nagging, we wouldn't make fun of you.

**Xiao:** As you assigned Watcher it's my duty to protect a Witchi-in-training such as yourself. *to Gil* Gillian, please talk some sense into them. They're your species.

**Gil:** Uh dude, girls are a whole other species. Sorry.

**Xiao:** Dear God, kill me now...

**Sissy:** Test at three o'clock!

At that moment Johnny Test was skateboarding down the sideway. Along with him was his talking dog, Dukey.

**Kiki:** *acts like she's up to nothing* Okay, I'll put a lid on it. Hand it here.

Xiao hands it back. Then, being her hyperactive crazy self, Kiki jumps on Gil's shoulders.

**Gil:** What are you doing?

**Xiao: **Humiliating herself to no end. Kiki, give that back!

**Kiki: **Okay~. *Instead of giving it Xiao she turns the bottle upside down and it pours all over Gil.* Oopsie~!

**Xiao:** Are you mad, woman!?

**Kiki:** Silly Xiaoy~. I'm only 12. I haven't passed puberty yet.

**Xiao:** *pawslaps his forehead*

**Kiki:** Now we hide and tape the soon to be hot mansex!

**Gil:** Man-what?

But Sissy grabbed Xiao and ran off with Kiki before he could finish. At that exact moment Johnny skated by Gil's house. Kiki quickly summons an aura rope and lassos Johnny.

**Johnny:** What the-ACK! *lands on top of Gil*

Sissy and Kiki snickered. Before Gil could react, he felt the potion take effect. His face became flushed and his heart raced when he felt the smaller male's body against his own.

**Johnny:** Ow...*looks down* Uh...Gil, dude....you okay? *Gil didn't say anything.* Gil? *moves closer*

Gil then crashed his lips upon Johnny's.

**Xiao: ***rolls his eyes* Should of guessed.

Both girls silently squealed. Then as soon as it started, Johnny quickly jumped off Gil. Both of them had a confused look.

**Johnny:** Woah.....what just...happened?

**Gil:** I......don't know.

**Kiki:** Dammit, kiss him again.

**Xiao:** Don't bother. Essence of Ecstasy releases it's true potential only if the subject is provoked.

**Kiki:** Oh really~? *smirks evilly*

**Xiao:**......I shouldn't of said that.

Kiki uses a levitation spell to float the potion bottle over Johnny's head and pours it on him.

**Johnny:** Ugh, what is this stuff?

**Dukey:** Careful Johnny. That same stuff was poured on Gil and it probably made him......do that thing he did.

**Johnny:** What?

The potion soon started to affect Johnny. He pounces on Gil, wrapping his arms around his neck and kisses him. Gil was shocked at first...but then started kissing back. They rolled so that the older boy was on top and reached his hand up Johnny's shirt. Johnny hissed softly.

**Gil:** *thinking* _I need to stop.....but I can't._ *rubs his index finger over Johnny's nipple*

**Johnny:** *mewled softly, thinking* _HolycrapHolycrapHolycrap!_

Kiki quickly snaps her fingers, teleporting the boys to Gil's room where the wouldn't be disturbed.

**Sissy:** You do have cameras set up, right?

**Kiki: **Of course~!

The boys didn't even question how they got in Gil's room. They were too busy sitting on opposite sides of the bed, blushing and wondering what got them so hormonal. The girls and reluctant ferret were watching from a special room. Dukey was there too. He grabs Xiao, not wanting to expose his talking ability to the girls.

**Dukey:** Explanation. Now.

**Xiao:** Kiki doused the two of them with a potion called Essence of Ecstasy.

**Dukey:** And?

**Xiao:** It makes whoever you use it on unable to resist their ultimate desires.

**Dukey:** What?! Johnny still thinks cooties exist and now he's about to get raped by Gil?!

Unfortunately Dukey was a little louder than expected and got the girls' attention.

**Sissy:** Dude, did the dog talk?

**Kiki:** Oooooh~! Are you a magical dog with amazing powers like Xiao-kun?

**Xiao:** I'm not a dog.

**Kiki:** You know what I mean.

**Dukey:** And I'm not magical. Not like magic exist....

**Kiki:** Of course it exist, silly doggy. How else would you explain this? *summons the same aura ropes that wrapped up Johnny to wrap up Dukey*

**Dukey:** What the heck!?

**Kiki:** Seeeeeeeeee~?

**Dukey:** *sigh* Fine, but you can use a spell or whatever to stop the potion-thingy right?

**Xiao:** Uh, the effects can only wear off _after_ both of their needs are satisfied.

**Sissy:** Though I really doubt Gil is Test's 'ultimate desire'.

Kiki had a sneaky grin on her face.

**Kiki:** I wouldn't jump to conclusions~...

Back in Gil's room, the two of them were still avoiding each other...but it wasn't doing so well.

**Johnny:** *thinking* _Just what's going on here? I don't even like guys.....at least I think I don't. I mean, they don't have cooties. And Gil is kind of hot......no! I'm becoming my sisters_!

**Gil:** *quietly* Johnny?

**Johnny:** I wasn't thinking that you were hot~!

Johnny epps then covers his mouth with his hands when he realized what he said. Gil raises an eyebrow.

**Gil:** *thinking* _Hehe....he's kind of cute when he's embarrassed~._

What many people didn't know was that Gil himself was g-h-e-y. Besides, there's no way that someone that tan with good hair could be straight!

**Gil:** *scoots closer* Don't be ashamed, Johnny.

**Johnny:** What?

**Gil: **The thing is....I.......kinda like you too....

Johnny's entire face went aflame. Gil rubs his cheek but Johnny didn't pull away from Gil's soft, caring hand. He was kinda...liking it. Soon their faces were getting closer together and, once again, they kissed. Johnny let out a small whine of affection. The flame-headed boy runs his fingers through Gil's equally soft hair. The older blond pushed him down onto the bed.

**Johnny:** G-Gil.....

**Gil:** Shhh, it'll be OK.

**Johnny:** It's not that...

**Gil:** Then...what is it?

**Johnny:** ....10 bucks says Sissy and Kiki have something to do with this.

**Gil:** When don't they have something to with anything?

**Johnny:** Good point. *motions to pull off Gil's shirt*

Gil helped him. Then he pulled off Johnny's jacket and shirt. Johnny meeped in surprise. Gil leans down and lightly licks Johnny's nipple.

**Johnny:** Ahhh~...

Gil gives it another harder lick. Johnny let out a louder moan. He grabs at the sheets below him as Gil started sucking the sensitive bud and teased the other with his index finger.

**Johnny:** Ahh, Gil~.

**Gil:** *thinking* _God, he has such as sweet voice~. _*Johnny began to squirm.* Do you want me to stop?

**Johnny:** N-no... *Gil starts mess with Johnny's zipper.* Wait!

**Gil:** What is it?

**Johnny:** *reaches of Gil's zipper* I wanna know what I'm dealing with~.

**Gil:** Go right ahead.

Johnny unzips Gil's pants and pulls them off, carelessly throwing them on the floor. Gil was wearing boxers that seemed too tight on him. Johnny blushed when he noticed the surfer teen's not-so-concealed hardness. Gil smirked down at him. Out of curiosity, Johnny brought his hand to Gil's crotch and carefully pushed against it. Gil hissed in pleasure.

**Johnny:** How does it feel?

**Gil:** Gooooood! *Johnny grinned evilly.* I don't like that look...

**Johnny:** Awwww~, why not?

Johnny started rubbing again.

**Gil:** Johhhhny~!

**Johnny:** I kinda like this~.

Johnny rubs a bit harder and faster.

**Gil:** Oh n-no you don't...*rips off Johnny's boxers*

**Johnny:** Gah!

**Gil:** Wow...you're big for a kid.

**Johnny:** *blushes* Now if only my height would gain up.

**Gil:** Eh, wait 'til puberty kicks in. *takes a hold his semi hard rod*

**Johnny:** G-Gil~!

**Gil:** Don't worry. I've done this on myself plenty of times.

Gil softly stroked him.

**Johnny:** Gilllll~!

Johnny's moans were music to Gil's ears. Gil's other hand started massaging Johnny's balls. The pre-teen was squirming in pleasure. Suddenly Gil removed his hand that was stroking Johnny's cock. Before he could whine Gil ran his tongue up and down the shaft.

**Johnny:** AHHHHH~! *Johnny never had this kind of sensation before. It send chills through his spine and made him sweat.* I-It's sooo good~!

Gil inwardly grinned. He then wrapped his lips around the leaking head. Johnny cried in pleasure. Gil slowly takes more into his mouth until his halfway. The younger boy clenched the sheets tightly.

**Johnny:** Keep going~.....d-don't stop~..... *The surfer teen obeyed. Soon Gil was deep-throating him. Johnny was in pure bliss. Suddenly he felt an urge to release.* G-gil...~

Johnny gasped louder than ever before. Gil purred, gulping down the sweet white heaven. Gil pulled back his head, licking off the rest of the cum.

**Johnny:** W-woah~! What was that?

**Gil:** That...was an orgasm.

**Johnny:** Awesome~!

Gil leaned up and kissed him. Johnny eeped when he tasted his cum still in Gil's mouth. He wrapped his arms around Gil's neck.

**Gil:** And we only just begun~.

**Johnny:** How so? *Gil reaches into his dresser drawer and pulls out a bottle of lubricant.* What is that?

**Gil:** It's lube. I'm gonna use it to prepare you.

**Johnny:** Prepare me for what?

**Gil:** *blushes a bit* W-well....*whisper what he's going to do into Johnny's ear*

**Johnny:** WHAT!?

**Gil:** I-I know it sounds weird, but trust me. It'll feel good after a while.

**Johnny:** Pr-promise? *Gil nods. He flipped off the cap and poured some onto his fingers. He slips one of his lubed fingers into Johnny's tight hole.* AHHHHH! Too cold, too cold!

**Gil:** Sorry~.

**Johnny:** I-It's OK. *Gil slips another finger in and moves them around in search of a soft spot that would make the flame-haired boy's legs weak. After a few seconds, he slightly poked his sweet spot.* Ah-ah-Ah~! G-Gil, what did you do~?

**Gil:** Just found your sweet spot.

**Johnny:** M-my what?

**Gil:** Trust me. You're learn to love it. *pokes it again*

**Johnny:** *pants* I-I think I a-already do~. *Gil added another finger.* Gil...I think I'm ready...

Gil nodded and brought his fingers out. The sufer teen aligns his cock at Johnny's hole.

**Gil:** You sure you're ready?

**Johnny:** As I'll ever be.

Gil pushed himself into Johnny. Johnny hisses, waiting for the pleasure part to kick in.

**Gil:** Shh, it'll be OK.

Soon Gil's all the way inside Johnny.

**Johnny:** Ah...So good.

Gil started to move. Johnny moans, feeling the hard cock move in and out of his sweet hole. Gil took a hold of Johnny's neglected cock.

**Johnny:** *gasp* Gil~! *Gil grinned and started to move faster and deeper.* Y-yes~! Harder, harder~!

**Gil:** Of course~. *pushes harder*

The boys could feel themselves sweat as their bodies seemed to connect. Gil leaned down and kissed Johnny deeply.

**Johnny:** *thinking* Aw man, who knew I was missing out?

**Gil:** *thinking* Johnny's perfect...

**Johnny:** Gil...I think.....I'm gonna.....

**Gil:** *whispers in his ear* Go on.

Johnny couldn't hold himself back any longer.

**Johnny:** AHHHHHHH~ GILLLLLLL~! *came all over his and Gil's stomach and Gil's hand.*

**Gil:** That's perfect~...JOHHHHHHHHHNNNNNY~!

Gil came inside of him...hard. There was so much cum it overflowed, staining the sheets underneath them. Gil panted hard and fell onto of Johnny. Both boys were speechless for a while.

**Johnny:** Wooooooooow~.

**Gil:** Yeah.....that sums it up. *Gil's cock starts to soften and slip out. Johnny whimpers at the loss but purrs when Gil starts cuddling with him.* I think we're going to enjoy this a whole lot more...

Johnny yawned in response. Gil was feeling sleepy too so they fell asleep in each other's arms.

With the girls and pets....

**Kiki/Sissy:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!

Dukey, on the other hand, had his jaw dropped to the floor.

**Xiao:** I get that a lot too...*then notices something* Oh my...

**Kiki:** What?

**Xiao: ***holds up the Essence of Ecstasy potion* It's still full.

**Kiki/Sissy:** WHAT~?

**Kiki:** But...I poured it on Gil-san and Johnny-chan. *She checked the bottle and gasped.* Th-that wasn't the potion! It was just normal water! Didn't see that coming.

**Sissy:** So Johnny and Gil fucked each other...on their own?

**Xiao:** Language!

**Kiki:** Wait, then that means...........

**Kiki/Sissy:** They love each other!

**Dukey:** That's great and all, but how about GETTING ME OUT OF THIS!? *Dukey was still tied up.*

**Kiki:** Whoopsie~.

Kiki makes the ropes disappear.

**Dukey:** Thank you...

**Kiki:** And this is the part where you flip out about Johnny being gay.

**Dukey:** How the heck could Johnny be gay~?

**Sissy:** Psh, that kid is sooo in the closet.

**Kiki:** Well he is "flame-headed" lol.

She and Sissy high-fived each other.

**Dukey/Xiao:** Ugh, women.


End file.
